Korosensei
Korosensei (also known as the "God of Death" or "Stupid Chicken Pervert Octopus") is the teacher who teaches every students from Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. He is a leader of the Assassin Squad. Character Description Personality History https://youtu.be/v-WA9SY8F4o?t=3m13s Victims Characters who got assassinated by Korosensei * God of Death's father Characters who got raped by Korosensei * Irina Jelavić Worlds that got destroyed by Korosensei * Weaknesses #When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show #He is surprisingly quick to panic #He is petty #His punches are weak #Boobs #He is humble and subservient to his superiors #He has no patience for wire puzzles #He gets motion sickness #He can't sleep on a pillow other than his own #He worries about appearances #He can't handle hot food #Getting wet #Juicy gossip #Hackneyed plot developments make him cry #He gets taken in by rumors #Time right after molting #Time right after regeneration #His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light #When he returns to normal after a serious situation, he gets embarrassed #He can only draw simple pictures #Heat fatigue #He's strict about poolside manner #He can't swim #He likes to gossip #He is weak against the occult #If he can't gather people he feels worthless #Tone-deafness #He sucks at hiding #Gets carried away by official positions #Heart #Not related but acts like a doting parent #Gets insurance to avoid getting hurt #He doesn't really know what "your own football" means #He sucks at reporting #He suffers from road rage #Restructuring #Grabbing all his tentacles at once makes him unable to move Character info Likes * Teaching someone * Killing someone * Raping someone * Destroying entire worlds on every universe * Cats 've wouldn't thinks that...]] * Nyan Cat * Pokemon * Ponies * Discord * You * Sex * Porn * Boobs * Sexy Butts * Sexy Hips * Taking over the Multiverse * Performing Gangnam Style after his victory * Rick Rolling you after the entire Multiverse destroyed * Omi (his bro) Dislikes * Skodwarde * Skodwarde Squad * Mario Head * Justin Bieber * Slender Man * Ganon * Master Hand * Dr. Hax * Suicide Bomber * Unikitty (Since she's joined the Universe Heroes) * Osama (The one who cause 9/11) * Characters who are performing XK-Class End-Of-The-World Scenario than him ** Frieza ** The Subspace Army *** Tabuu ** Viacom Inc. ** Eppaljeck ** The Elements of Insanity ** UTUBETROLLPOLICE ** Lord Tirek ** Omi (When he is trying to save the world) XK-Class End-Of-The-World Scenario Item #: SCP-3001 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3001 is to be locked in a 7000 x 7000 x 7000 meter classroom located in Site 6000 at all costs. Any termination for MTFs who terminate personell during test of SCP-3001, will be terminated when murdering a child or teenager who take a tour in the facility. SCP-3001 should not breach containment at all costs. Description: SCP-3001 is a large yellow anomalous entity with the attitude a school teacher. It is 8 feet tall, and 10 meters in length. It has the ability to sprout tentacles from out its back, as it teaches personell about schoolwork during testing from 2 minutes to 5 minutes. The grand total of minutes is 7 minutes total. No doors are to be opened only when testing for SCP-3001. Rude youths should not enter SCP-3001's containment block at all costs. When SCP-3001 breaches containment, it has to be tranquilized before it escapes the facility to harm the eyes of the public. SCP-3001's tentacles will sprout from its back with an aimless amount when it breaches containment. This has given it an XK-Class-End-Of-The-World-Scenario, so because the more tentacles it sprouts, the more hostile it can be to the public. Quotes Gallery Videos Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Smart Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anime Category:Demons Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Freaks Category:Japanese Category:Fast Characters Category:Neutral People Category:Atheists Category:Dangerous Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Evil Protagonists Category:Unknown Beings Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Characters who want to take over the Multiverse